Child of a Legend
by AnnieB3
Summary: The winx club and the specialists have settled down and started their families. Now their children are 16/17 they are old enough to attend Red Fountain and Alphea. As they are the children of legends it's hard to maintain a reputation especially with the next generation of the trix right round the corner...
1. Chapter 1

**_\- Princess Skyler or Eraklyon & Sparks -_**

The sun had just made its way through the early morning clouds and the people of Eraklyon were only just getting up ready to start their day. Within the castle, servants were hurrying all over the long, elegant corridors to get their chores done. However the only room that seemed to be quiet was Skyler's room as she was still sleeping – Well until her alarm went off!

 ** _Skyler POV_**

 _RING, RING, RING, RING, RING_

That's all I could hear, can't it understand that I was peacefully sleeping and I didn't need to be so rudely interrupted! Well that's a great start to _my_ day.

It was time to stop the racket as I'm pretty sure no one else in the palace wants to hear my alarm. I slowly opened my eyes and saw the clock – It was 10 o'clock which meant I was half an hour late for breakfast so Mum and Dad are still waiting downstairs for me.

I quickly jolted up from the warm, crisp sheets of my bed and searched the floor for my pink, fluffy slippers. Once I had them on I needed to find my dressing gown which normally is behind my walk- in wardrobe door but it had gone missing (Just my luck). My stomach started rumbling very loudly and I knew I couldn't keep my parents waiting so I wrapped a blanket around me. As I reached my hand out to turn the crystal doorknob the door unexpectedly opened which knocked me back.

"Oh my goodness, Princess Skyler, I am so sorry!" The maid exclaimed as she helped me up.

"It's ok it just gave me a bit of a fright," I giggled

"I came in to tell you that The King and Queen are waiting for you in the dining room and I found your dressing gown." She said as she handed me the dressing gown. I started to put it on as I ran down the corridor.

"That's great Thank you!" I replied whilst running down the corridors in my pink fluffy slippers.

When I finally arrived at the doors to the dining room, my cheeks were bright red and I was out of breath; I could barely lift up my hand to open the door. Luckily one of the guards saw me struggling and politely opened the door for me.

"Thank you," I wheezed

As I walked in I could feel a cool breeze circulating the room bringing up the delicious smells of warm bread, and pancakes to my nose. I inhaled through my nose allowing myself to smell it another time and it just kept getting better as I could feel my mouth drooling then my stomach let out a loud gurgle which echoed through the dining room.

"Stop loitering round the door, sit down and have some breakfast!" My mother called out.

I slowly walked away from the entrance and saw both my parents and my older brother, George sat at the rectangular mahogany table looking quite hungry.

"Why are you wearing your dressing gown? It's August!" My Father asked looking at me in disbelief.

"Haha, you look like that cat who looks like Yoda!"

"Good morning to you too," I smirked as I grabbed a bread roll, well I had to say it no-one else was going to.

I started to bite into my indulging and soft bread roll - surprisingly it was still warm I was not expecting that!

"So did you sleep well?" Mum asked

"Yeah kind of, until my alarm went off then I didn't sleep well." They both chuckled

"Well, your hair says otherwise." George informs me

I was a bit confused at that comment but I gave him one of my evil stares then I got out of my seat and walked up to the antique mirror which was in one of the corners of the room.

As I came closer I saw an ever haunting image of myself. Horrified I quickly turned away but then I had to keep looking. My hair is a strawberry Blonde colour anyway but where I had washed it the night before and hadn't brushed it my hair literally looked like a bird's nest!

I screamed as I ran away from that evil mirror. My plan was to get into the shower immediately but my parents said they had some news for me…

They sat me back down at the dining table and passed me an envelope.

"Open it!" Dad told me

I ripped the top of the envelope and out slipped a pale pink sheet of paper. It said that I had been accepted into Alphea the school for fairies!

"You signed me up!" I yelled excitedly

"Well, I thought it was only right." My mother replied

"And don't worry George, we got you into Red Fountain," My Dad told him

"Sweet!" He yelled as he threw his fist in the air

"You do not know how long and how hard I have been begging for this!"

"Trust me, we do!" My dad said as we all laughed.

I can't believe it, I AM ACTUALLY GOING TO ALPHEA!


	2. Princess Bella of Solaria

**_\- Princess Bella of Solaria -_**

It was early morning and the sun of Solaria had just begun its journey travelling around the planet brining bright skies and relaxing warm weather. The harmonious melody of birds chirping was heard across the land casting a calm and subtle mood. But not for long! The peacefulness was swept away quite suddenly and replaced by a series of crashes and loud bangs destroying the sweet sound of the birds...

Princess Bella and her Father, Brandon were in the arena practising her battle skills. As a Specialist himself he thought it was the only way for her to learn how to protect herself before she had her winx and turns out it's really paying off!

 ** _Bella POV_**

The smoke from the smoke bomb was dancing its way up through my nostrils and I could feel it burning the layers of skin. I couldn't do anything but stand there and cough and sneeze but then I decided this was my time to shine! I had enough of my dad always defeating me but then I realised this was all for a reason… For me to get back at him someday when I was stronger; Today's the day!

"Come on Bella, you just gonna stand there all day like the lemon you are, you wanna be defeated!" He yelled as he got out his retractable emerald sword and made his way up to where I was standing.

"I'm never gonna be defeated!" I replied as I grabbed one of the dangling ropes and swung across the other side of the arena. I landed with a double flip and grabbed one of my ammo bags which carried a standard sword which I knew I would need to use eventually.

My eyes were scanning around but I couldn't spot him anywhere which was odd because he was behind me only a minute ago. Suddenly I heard a thud and a shadow was cast upon me, I instantly knew what state I was in.

Giving him a smirk, I wrapped one of my arms behind me and pulled out the sword which was in the bag and I started to fight. Luckily I managed to throw his sword out of his hand but I should have known that my dad always has something up his sleeve! He just chuckled and pulled out another sword but this one was slimmer. With one move of his hand he swiped the sword across from me but I jerked my foot out in front of me to protect my face but that was a grave mistake. The sword pierced through the rough material of my boots leaving a massive hole running down the side of the soul!

"NOO, MY SPELLA McCARTNEYS! – You'll pay for that!" I yelled as I kicked his chest and made a run for the stash of smoke bombs.

I frantically picked one up and took off the cap and lobbed it as close to my dad as possible. Waiting for it to take effect I jolted up towards the door, where we kept the lock in cage, and pulled the leaver releasing the cage. At that moment I thought that my plan was working however the doors of the arena started to open and I was beginning to get a little worried as my dad was on the other side of the arena. How did he get here?

Trusting my instinct I grabbed one of the ropes hanging from the ceiling and wrapped it tightly around the figure, then waited for it to fall to the floor and figure out who it was. When the light shone through the windows I unmasked the figure to find out it was my mother!

"Mum!?"

"MRFFHHFMM," I forgot that I wrapped the rope round her mouth too!

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" I said as I cut the ropes

"It's ok I just didn't expect my own daughter to tie me up, anyways where's your dad?"

"Trying to kill me…"

"Oh great he's not trying to teach you hand to hand combat again, last time he tried to teach me I sacrificed my most precious pair of Spella McCartney ankle boots!"

"Umm… yeah about that…" I indicated to my feet

"What!? Brandon you get down here this instant!" My mother screamed

I heard the faint sounds of footsteps coming from above me then a figure jump down and land a few yards in front me and my mum.

"Yes Honey?" He asked as he walked up towards us

My mother's arms were crossed and her face looked like it was about to explode with anger.

"I can't believe you RUINED her Spella McCartney ankle boots! – and also you don't need to be teaching her all this stuff she already has her winx,"

My dad looked at me sympathetically "I'm sorry about your boots, I'll get you a new pair… but that did make you come at get your revenge on me, also these battle skills I have taught you they will be able to help you in battles when you can't transform into your winx,"

I gave him a confused look and asked "But why would I be in battles anyway?"

Both my parents glanced at each other and smiled, and then my mother pulled an envelope out of her bag and passed it to me.

Carefully, I ripped out the letter and it said that I had been accepted to attend Alphea!  
"IM GOING TO ALPHEA, WHEN!?"

"Next week," My mother replied

"But I'm not even ready!"

"No – one is yet you still have a week to pack, it would only take us a week, don't worry I'll help you." My mother told me as she gave me hug.

"I didn't mean it in that way…"

"Bella, your 16 I have been preparing you for this since you were 4 trust me your ready," My dad informed me.

"OK, IM REALLY EXCITED NOW! I shouted "I LOVE YOU GUYS!" as we all went into a group hug.

I can't actually believe it, the best years of my life were just about to begin!


	3. Tina & Theo of Zenith

_**Hey guys I'm sorry for not updating in a while I have been doing a lot of revising for my end of year tests. I have to revise every subject! Its so annoying. I'm managing ok so far I guess but carry on reading and reviewing! Also on that note I want to thank Stella Winx 21 for her review and she has been helping me come up with ideas for my other story. Also benedictbrothersfan and winx333 thank you for your reviews they are very much appreciated. So here's the next chapter...**_

 ** _\- Tina & Theo of Zenith -_**

 ** _Tina POV_**

It was around 9 o'clock and I was still in my lovely warm bed tapping away at my computer; I didn't want to leave. My older brother Theo had been up since 5 with my dad working on his ship. Although I'm nice and comfortable now, ever since he woke up I don't get a wink of sleep. All you can hear is banging, hammering, the ship taking off (which by the way is quite fright when you are peacefully sleeping!) more hammering and banging! Aargh and its still going on! I think I am going to sort this out!

So I reluctantly pulled the covers off myself and scoured around for my dressing gown. Once I found it I quickly put it on and opened my bedroom door. Once I opened it a huge gush of cold air raced through my body and gave me a shiver up my spine. Suddenly the door to my parent's bedroom slowly opened and out came my mum. I'm not gonna lie but she looked terrible… Her pink hair looked like it had been dragged through a bush backwards; her skin tone was like a grey colour and not to mention her eyes! She had massive dark circles under and they were quite swollen.

"Mum, are you alright?"

She let out a sigh and quite a big yawn.

"Your dad and your brother kept me up all night with their building work!"

"You look awful!"

"Thank you Tina, that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me and don't worry you'll look like me soon…" She smirked as she continued walking down the hallway.

I just shook my head and ran down to where my brother and dad were working. It was pretty easy to find them. Just follow the trace of loud noise, this time they were drilling. The continuous vibrating sound filled my ears with ringing.

 ** _End of POV_**

"Hey dad, I think we're nearly finished!" Theo shouted above all of the drilling

"What!?"

"I said, I think we're nearly finished!"

"I know, I heard you the first time son," Timmy chuckled

"Wow dad just wow," Theo replied shaking his head

Suddenly, the door to the garage swung open and a medium – height figure stood in the door way looking quite annoyed.

"Hey sweetie, sleep well?" Timmy asked

Tina gave them a sarcastic smile and walked over to the ship which was parked in the space between Tecna and Timmy's car.

"Hmm let me think… No! First of all you guys wake up at 5 in the morning to work on this stupid ship, when the rest of the world is asleep and create all this noise which makes people really angry and miserable!" She yelled

"Calm down Tina! Yikes your just like mum sometimes learn to just roll with it," Theo informs her.

"Oh by the way, is your mother up yet?" Timmy asked

"Yes she is and boy do you guys have a surprise waiting for you!" She giggled as she left the room.

 ** _(At the breakfast table…)_**

 _Everything is silent, expect from the sound of people eating- and Tecna snoring as she was asleep…_

 ** _Theo POV_**

Well this morning couldn't have gone any worse, my sister is going to be in a mood all day and so is my mother; I don't know how me and dad are gonna cope.

I suddenly felt a nudge under the table and looked up and my dad had passed me a letter. I was so focused on my breakfast that I didn't realise my sister opening one.

I bet that are parents are giving us money because as I glanced over to Tina the large frown she had on had disappear and was replaced by a wide smile.

So I opened my letter and briefly read through and found out that I had been accepted to attend Red Fountain!

"Yes!" I yelled – waking mum up

She jolted upwards in shock but then slowly regained her consciousness.

"What's going on," She asked

"I got accepted into Alphea!" Tina screamed

"And I got accepted into Red Fountain!"

"That's amazing" she said as she pulled us into a hu. As I came closer to her face I could see what my sister was talking about. Yeah maybe next time me and dad should be more considerate. Oh well…


	4. Princess Viola of Melody

_**Hey guys I really apologise for not updating in ages! I have been extremely busy and quite stressed. I also apologise if this chapter isn't that good I will make the next one even better. Other news as well, I haven't forgotten about my other story ,that is going to be updated soon! Hope you guys enjoy!**_

 ** _\- Princess Viola of Melody -_**

 ** _4am –_**

The harmonious sound of music is interrupted again by another series of arguments by the king and queen.

"I would love to insult you but I'm afraid I wouldn't do as well as nature did,"

"Just because you're a drama queen doesn't mean I am going to treat you like royalty,"

"It's funny that cuz I am actually the queen!"

"Getting in an argument with you is like getting arrested. Everything I say, can and will be used against me!"

"You got that right!"

 ** _Viola POV_**

Please not again, not today!

"If I treated you the way you treat me you would hate me,"

"That wouldn't be so bad – I'm already half way there!"

"There are 7 trillion nerves in the human body, and you are capable of getting on every one of them."

I have had enough of this; I am marching in there and I am going to get this straight.

 ** _\- End of POV-_**

So Viola shot up out of bed and marched her way into her parent's room. She stomped through the corridor and as she passed, photographs of her and her parents appeared reminding her of the good old days. Slowly tears started to well up in her eyes blurring her vision. Taking in a deep breath, she sighed as the tears came streaming down her face.

Suddenly the door to her parents room swung open and her father, Riven stormed out.

"Good Morning," He said

"Hardly, get back in there!"

"Excuse me!"

"You heard me – now go!" She yelled as she shoved him in the room.

As she entered she could see her mother sat on top of the bed trying to hide the fact that she was crying.

"Oh, good morning Vi, sleep well?"

"Ugh quit the 'happy' act!" she said sternly as she sat next to mum and indicated her dad to do the same.

"Is something wrong?" They both said in unison

Viola just sarcastically chuckled " _Is something wrong_ … haha actually YES there is – Every single morning I have to wake up to you too arguing! No wonder I don't use my alarm clock! There is never a day that goes by where I don't hear you guys screaming at each other's throats! Also I can't remember a time when you guys weren't fighting…" letting out a big sigh she continues " I need to get away from all this - "  
"- Hang on Vi, where is this going?" Musa asked

"Well, I have put in an application to attend Alphea and they accepted - I need to get away from all this arguing and fighting! So I have decided to go away for a school term whilst you guys sort your problems out and when you have I will be a much happier person. Oh and if you don't I will do something drastic."

"So your just gonna leave us like this?" Riven asked

"Look I love you guys but I'm not convinced that you love each other at the moment… I didn't want to leave like this." Her lip starts to tremble and her eyes are welling up with tears.

Musa leans over and wraps bot of her arms around her daughter keeping them locked like a vice.

"You don't have to, me and your dad do love each other, We hat e to see you upset,"

"I mean if you want to leave you can; high school is an amazing experience." Riven assured her.

"Thanks but I won't be going there for experience."

"Trust me Vi you will love it and your gonna love coming home to a happier house hold!"

"I sure hope so…"


	5. Jack, Alfie and Poppy

_**Hey guys I really apologise for not updating fast enough I know it's been ages! I really hope that you are still enjoying this story so far but I cant believe I have only got 4 reviews! I know that I haven't been updating that much but if you guys review some more it will make me update faster because I don't want to update if no ones enjoying it. Hope you guys are all ok though! Here's the next chapter of the story! x**_

 ** _Jack, Alfie and Poppy of Linphea._**

The land of Linphea was so full of live, with flowers and plants growing everywhere. Certainly not a place for people with hay fever! Ha-ha am I right!

(Ahem) any way back to the story…

 ** _9am at the breakfast table_**

"Muuuummm have you made my pancakes yet, I'm starving!" Jack yelled. His stomach was about to release a huge growl.

"They're coming sweetie, one minute!" Flora replied juggling 4 plates and a couple of drinks to the table.

"Don't call me sweetie, yikes!"

As she settled the plate down Alfie and Poppy entered the dining room.

"Morning Mum," They both said in unison

"Morning have you guys woken up your father yet?" She asked

"Nah he's already up," Alfie replied

"Well, where is he then?"

"How should I know?"

"Ugh Poppy, would you mind getting your father?"

"No problem," She said whilst tying her navy blue hair into a pony tail.

As she exited the room Flora sat down in one of the chairs. She started to tap the table with her fingernails whilst waiting for Helia and Poppy to make an entrance.

"Hey mum, what are we doing today?" Jack asked

"Yeah, I want to go to that backwards waterfall that you told us about. Hey Jack fancy surfing UP a waterfall!" Alfie said excitingly.

"Yeah that sounds awesome!"

"No, you are not doing that – It's too dangerous!"

"But Mum, we've done surfing before with Blake and Oscar, we're like pros now!"

Just then Poppy and Helia enter the dining room.

"What's too dangerous?" Helia asked

"We wanna surf on the backwards waterfall!"

"Cool that sounds like fun!" Poppy exclaimed

"I told them they can't!" Flora pouted

Helia sat down at the mahogany table signalling Poppy and Alfie to take a seat as well.

All three of the children looked quite nervous. It wasn't very often that they would all sit round a table in silence like this. They only would if their parents had bad news…

Poppy was the first one to speak – "Wait, are we going surfing or not?"

"You can't, you guys will be packing," Helia smirked

"PACKING!" All three of them simultaneously yelled

"Are you guys kicking us out or something?" Jack rebelled

Flora and Helia just gave each other a smirked look and said "You can call it that,"

Poppy's face went from quite a worried look to a look of disgust. Her eyes squinted and you could tell she was gritting her teeth; She was ready to blow.

Suddenly Flora and Helia burst out in laughter. The tree children didn't know what to do just stand there I guess.

Then flora wiped a couple of tears from her eyes and finally burst out "We're just kidding guys, gosh!"

"Did you really think we were gonna kick you guys out!"

"Well yes!" Alfie said

"No, but you guys might want to…" Flora said as she pulled out a couple of letters from the small draw under the table. Passing them to each of her children and anxiously waiting for their expression.

"You're sending me to Red Fountain!" Jack chirped up

"Hey, me too!"

"Oh my gosh I'm going to Alphea – That school you were always telling me about!"

The family all smiled and gave each other a big hug.

"Well let's get you guys packed you leave in 2 days…" Helia assured them as he went off with the boys to help them as did Flora with Poppy.


	6. Princess Krista, Prince Kai of Tides

**_\- Princess Krista and Prince Kai of Tides -_**

 ** _Kai POV_**

The best part of the day on Tides has to be the evening. The sun was just settling down behind the mountains, making the sky a beautiful orange colour. Me and my twin sister Krista had just returned from a fun day out at the beach below our castle.

I remember the good old days when our parents weren't always busy; we would go out to days at the beach like this. Mum would teach us how to surf and dad would always win the sandcastle building competition -He would usually as he would cheat and use magic! I was about 10 then and I had no idea how to cast spells!

Our mum and dad had always been busy since that evil wizard Valtor made a 2nd appearance about 14 years ago, so me and Krista had to entertain ourselves most of time. I would teach her how to surf and swim and I would always laugh when she got it wrong. Although she didn't find it funny at first we'd always find time to laugh about it later…

"Come on Kai, I want to open our presents!" Krista yelled

Oh, did I mention? It's mine and Krista's birthday today.

I sure hope that our parents remember our birthday.

 ** _Layla POV_**

Staring outside the window, I see my two children lazily making their way up the sandy steps to the castle. I let out a heavy sigh as I glide over to where Nabu is typing – contacting allies. Gosh I hate that Valtor. I can't believe he's still alive after me and the winx defeated!

I look over to Nabu's desk and I find 2 letters: one is a light baby pink and the other is an aqua/blue colour. Suddenly I remembered that I applied them into Red Fountain and Alphea for their safety.

I hear a knock at the door – must be the children. "Enter," I said calmly. Awaiting their presence I slowly walk up to greet them when suddenly a different face appeared. It was one of the maids.

She gave out a quick cough and stated, "Your children are in the foyer awaiting your presence,"

"Presents?" I said "Presents! Oh my gosh Nabu it's their birthday today!"

Nabu looked at me in disbelief as he rested in head in his hands.

"How could we forget? We have been so caught up in work we forgot our own children's birthdays!" He replied

"Well did you get them anything?"

"Does it look like I've literally flown out to the store right now!"

"Ugh fine we will just have to explain to them and make it up," Layla said as she hurried out of the room. Nabu grabbed the two letters and followed his wife.

 ** _Krista POV_**

I am really mad at my parents right now. How can they forget our birthdays!? I glance over to my brother and speak my thoughts to him.

"Krista give them a chance, they have been working a lot recently,"

I roll my eyes and cross my arms, clearly showing him that I'm in no mood for sympathy.

The sound of heels tapping against the marble floor echoed all through the castle. Suddenly my parents enter the foyer through an arched entrance and rush over to us giving massive hugs, apologising yada, yada, yada…

"We will make it up to you," My mother says

"So you didn't get us anything." I stated

"Actually, we did get you something," My dad said whilst handing me and my brother an envelope.

Great… Probably a last minute birthday card - with nothing in it.

Then I heard my brother shout "Yes!" raising his fists in the air. I guess it must be something other than a card as he wouldn't be this excited. Rolling my eyes, I teared the top half of the letter to find the first few words:

 _Princess Krista of Tides,_

 _We are very pleased to announce that you have been accepted to attend the preparation school for fairies – Alphea!_

I kept blinking at the paper in disbelief, and then I gave in and believed it!

"Oh my gosh! You got me into Alphea!"


	7. Character Description

Hey guys sorry, I probably didn't do a really good job of describing the characters to you but I thought I might add a character description chapter. Thank you all for reviewing so far by the way!

 _ **George of Eraklyon:**_

Birthday: 27 October

17 years old

Blonde short hair at the sides but quite long at the top (Like the modern footballer hairstyle that every boy I know has lol).

Blue eyes.

Quite tall, well built.

Enjoys all sport but loves football (Soccer if your American). Spends most of his time learning new tricks.

Doesn't fight often as he would rather be doing something else.

 _ **Skylar**_

1st of September

(Sorry I probably spelled her name wrong in the first chapter)

16

Blue eyes

Very light strawberry blonde hair more towards blonde

Medium height

Quite chatty, kind, Loves to race ships as Sky taught her to or fun.

 _ **Bella of Solaria**_

 _30th of July_

16

Golden/Honey eyes like Stella's

Light Brown hair with some golden highlights

Medium/Short height

Funny, outgoing, quite sporty but loves her fashion. Brandon taught her hand to hand combat and self-defence so for the time she doesn't have her winx she can fight. Also likes gymnastics.

 _ **Theo of Zenith**_

17

26 April

Green eyes, Ginger/ Brown hair

Doesn't wear glasses by the way

Quite tall

A GENIUS, WHAT DID YOU EXPECT! Sometime he can be a bit inconsiderate of others but is also extremely friendly. Likes to hep out with designing new ships for Red Fountain.

 _ **Tina of Zenith**_

16

14 March

Brown eyes

Ginger/ Brown hair

Smart therefore always trying to find the answer to something. Kind always up for a laugh. Likes to play computer games and create new fun gadgets.

 _ **Viola of Melody**_

 **17**

21 February

Dark blue eyes

Magenta coloured hair

Quite shy, prefers to listen to music then talk at first. Once she gets to know you she likes to talk a lot... Not as much as Bella though. She plays every musical instrument as Musa patiently taught her.

 _ **Jack of Linphea**_

17

24 May

Brown hair and green eyes

Is a twin (But not identical)

All will be revealed within the story!

 ** _Alfie of Linphea_**

17

24 May

Navy Blue hair and green eyes

A twin

 _ **Poppy of Linphea**_

16

18 June

Navy Blue hair and green eyes

Extremely friendly and kind to everything, loves art and is amazing! She loves to hang pictures of her art work all over the dorm!

 _ **Kai of Tides**_

 _17_

 _18 August_

 _Brown hair, dark blue eyes_

 _Loves to surf, learn new magical skills_

 ** _Krista of Tides_**

17

18 August

Magenta/ Brown hair

Dark blue eyes

Loves to surf and swim and loves going scuba diving.


End file.
